


Let's Play

by klefyon



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1935582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klefyon/pseuds/klefyon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because Kaneki's body is used to torture doesn't mean his body is. That's why Tsukiyama decided to help him with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Play

"Good morning~" Tsukiyama pratically sang as his toy began waking up. When the white haired boy was awake to realize he wasn't home, he tried jumping up only to be stopped by the chains holding him down. "Ah ah ah, you're not going anywhere. Those chains aren't breaking anytime soon ether."

"Tsukiyama, what are you doing?" Kaneki glared as he glanced around the room. It didn't look like he was in danger but the Gourmet was a loose cannon. He didn't like being restrained in the other's presence. 

"Tempering your mind," Was the simple reply Tsuiyama gave with a sly smile. Turning around, he picked up a plate and headed back to the white hair boy. Carefully he picked up a slice of meat and held it out for the boy to eat. "But before we begin training, lets make sure you're in top condition. You'll need to eat."

Kaneki stared at the piece of meet distastefully before sighing. Training would be good and as much as he disliked this situation, the Gourmet had proved to be an ally. "Fine. But if you pull anything funny then you're dead. 

Tsukiyama just smiled as he continued to hold out the meat. Rolling his eyes, the white haired man bit off a piece and quickly began chewing it before pausing. For once it didn't taste gross. It was actually delicious like a perfectly seasoned steak. And the tenderness was just right. Not too hard and not too soft, he finished chewing the piece in his mouth before claiming another bite. 

It didn't take him long before he was almost done. Finally he pulled the last little bit from Tsukiyama's fingers but that wasn't enough. His tongue circled around the long fingers licking up all the juice they could. He hated himself for doing this but all he wanted was more of this wondrous food. 

"What was that?" Kaneki growled wearily as he thought it had to be poison or something. There was no way he would be given something that good without consequences. Besides, the grin on the Gourmet's face proved something was wrong. "Answer me."

"Hideyoshi."

The blood instantly drained from his face as time seemed to freeze. That hadn't been a ghoul he had been eating but human. It wasn't just any human ether but Hideyoshi. He had just eaten Hide. His friend. His friend was dead because of this sick bastard in front of him. 

He didn't say anything as he activated his kagune. All he wanted to do was wipe that happy smile off the man's face. That turned out to be easy because as his kagune broke through the chains, the smile was gone. 

"Calmati!" Tsukiyama called out as he jumped back from the first attack. "That wasn't your friend! It was someone who died in an accide-"

Before he could finish speaking, the Gourmet was impaled before being slammed into the wall. Slowly Kaneki walked over to the man as he glared down at him. His fingers gripped the blue violet hair harshly as he lifted the fallen man's head up. "So that wasn't Hide?"

"That's right. It-" Before Tsukiyama could finish speaking, his head was slammed into the ground. A sicking crack let him know his nose was now broken. Luckily, it could have been a lot worse.

Standing up, Kaneki looked down one last time before delievering a final kick to the bastard. "Never do that again," He growled as he started to leave. As he reached the exit, he stopped and turned around one last time. "If you ever hurt Hide, I will kill you. Even if you're lying about it." 

And with that he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I had originally made more my friend. It was suppose to be about three paragraphs but I ended up having too much fun with this. I'll be posting more Tsukiyama and Kaneki stuff based off a few rps so I hope you stay tuned~


End file.
